


Spark Lost, Spark Found

by Tarvera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Canonical Character Death, Gen, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: He let out a roar as his eyes filled with red and he flung himself at the barrier. He could feel it now too, circling the whole house caging them in. He felt the pulse of magic push back against him as he growled and reached for every bit of strength left and pushed. The alpha spark was settling in now starting to twine itself around the core of himself.My take on the night the Hale house burned down and what happened to Peter afterwards.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Spark Lost, Spark Found

Everything was burning. Smoke twisted with the bitter taste of aconite seemed to be digging itself deeper into his body with every breath he took. There were screams echoing around him, above him and through him. Dying, they were all dying. A clawed hand dug into his arm. 

“Peter.” He opened his eyes and stared into the red gaze of his alpha. “Peter, I’m not strong enough, it has to be you.” 

“Wha-?” His voice was barely a rasp as he forced himself to tune out the noise and pain and focus. What was left of his pack needed him, his whole life was trained for this. 

Talia’s eyes held deep conviction and grief, her skin, like his, was blistered and melting from the two of the holding the burning beams up for the family to even make it to the basement. Suddenly he knew what she meant. 

“No.” He snarled forcing himself up, “No, together we can break it.” 

She brushed a hand across his face, he leaned into it, for a moment nothing else existed but him and his sister. “You know that’s not true, you have the spark.” Her voice softened, “It has to be you.” 

He gripped her hand and knew it was true as the pain rolled through him and rage curled in his gut. She brought his hand to her throat. “No...” A whisper this time even as he let his claws come out and gripped her in them.

“Save them for me, for you, for pack. Don’t let the Hales die tonight.” With one last glance at what was left of her family as they futility kept flinging themselves against the mountain ash she dug his claws into her throat. Distantly he heard a scream as the alpha power flooded through him. He could feel everything in the house, the ruined wards, the trembling beams, last ragged breaths of the pack members still caught upstairs and the growing power raging through him. 

Ignoring the panicked scramble of his nieces and nephew as they rushed to their mother’s side. He let out a roar as his eyes filled with red and he flung himself at the barrier. He could feel it now too, circling the whole house caging them in. He felt the pulse of magic push back against him as he growled and reached for every bit of strength left and pushed. The alpha spark was settling in now starting to twine itself around the core of himself. Letting it all bleed together he roared again and believed with everything in him that they could get out. 

The barrier shimmered, red lines zig-zagging out from where his claws were digging in. With a last flicker it all vanished as Peter fell forward the ash fluttered away. An arm snaked around him, holding him up. Turning he saw the wide eyes of Derek, tears and soot marred the boy’s face as he shakily clung to his uncle.  
He turned to look behind him, Laura was standing closest loathing in her eyes as she glared at him. He flashed red eyes back at her, “We have to go, but carefully, we don’t know if the hunters will be waiting.” Cora whimpered and tried to wriggle out of Laura’s grasp back to her mother. “Cora.” he said, trying to infuse as much of a command as he could into his voice. It still rasped, as his damaged lungs desperately tried to heal themselves. She whimpered again but stopped pulling against Laura. 

There was a crash as the fire finally made it through the floor above. “We have to go now.” He growled out and as fast as they could the four of them started through the tunnel leaving the oppressive heat behind. He barely managed to pause at the tunnel’s end to listen for hunters. All he can smell is ash and fire. The adrenaline has started to leave his body and every movement is painful. Even with the alpha healing the damage his body has taken on top of the expended energy from breaking through the mountain ash is finally catching up to him. 

“I don’t hear anything, we need to get out of here.” Laura says as she shoves forward and through the opening. Peter growled as she went by trying in vain to grab her. Cora has wrapped herself around him as best she can while Laura stalked out into the night air. Laura pauses for a moment, stiffens then relaxes. She turns back to them, “Sirens, I hear sirens.” 

Peter lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he follows his niece and out into the cool night air. He stumbles down, barely managing to roll over then lets out a moan as pain lances its way throughout his back as the burns on his flesh flare into pain. Derek immediately falls down next to him and grabs his hand, crying. Cora has tucked herself into his other side. Peter can feel the pain sucking him into darkness as he looks up at Laura and sees a furious, cold expression across her face. 

The rest of the night comes and goes in flashes of consciousness for him. He has vague memories of the firemen and EMTs. Being loaded into an ambulance as he distantly feels Cora’s fear and pain as she is dragged away from him. He doesn’t know how much later it is when he opens his eyes again to a hospital room. He can barely move still and all he feels is pain, shoving it down with sheer will manages to glance around the room enough to notice Laura standing there with what looks like a doctor while a nurse is working on something on his side. 

The doctor is speaking, “...on over seventy percent of his body, it’s a miracle he was able to walk at all to get out of the house.” 

“Yes, well, my uncle is nothing if not persistent.” Laura’s reply, like the doctor’s words, seems to be coming from far away. 

“If he survives, he will most likely never have complete control of his body again. With burns like these and so deep into his organs…” 

“If he survives?” 

“I don’t want you to have false hope here, so yes, there is still a large possibility he won’t last the night.” 

“I see. Thank you doctor.” 

Peter hears footsteps out of the room and the nurse finishes as well. There is silence for a moment then Laura walks over to stand next to him. 

“I know you are awake.” He struggles to try and open his eyes as Laura lets out a deep growl, “Look at me you fucking coward.” His eyes fly open and lets out a weak snarl but even this causes pain to erupt in his lungs. “Oh don’t snarl at me, Alpha. Ha. What a joke. You, an alpha. It makes me sick to think about. I bet you were just waiting for it, weren’t you. Always on about your special wolf spark and magic, just waiting for the chance to add alpha to that. It was me who was to be next. Me. Dad and Aunt Carla warned me you might try to convince mom it should be you instead but I thought she would never, I’m...” There was a pause as Laura took a ragged breath, “...I was her daughter. But she gave it to you. And now...just look at you, damaged, burned and alpha.” Giving a bitter laugh she leaned over and gripped the edge of the bed. 

During this Peter had been desperately trying to fan out his senses, her words were like knives to his already damaged body. But where…”Cora…? Der…?” He finally managed to get out. 

His voice seemed to startle her. She froze, her face blank. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke, “Both of them had mostly superficial burns but Cora’s were bad enough they wanted her in a bed. I told them it would be better for you to be separate from them.” Peter growled and let his eyes blaze red at this, how dare she separate him from his pack, his family? He is the alpha, they need to be close to him. It would help both them and him heal faster. But Laura ignores him, now turning away. 

“The doctor says you are probably not going to last the night, I mean, he doesn’t know about the wolf or alpha.” She is speaking slowly at first as the thought forms, “I could never get Derek to go along with me, he likes you too much, but if the doctors back me up, he’s too distraught right now, he won’t notice the lie.” She freezes slightly and flexes her hand then slowly reaches towards Peter. “This is for the best, you aren’t strong enough to take care of us. But I can. As Alpha I can take them far away from here, far away from you.” With that she grabs his burnt throat and squeezes. Black spots dance in his eyes as he tries to fling her back with the pack bond and his spark but his body is too weak. As everything fades to black the last thing he sees is his niece’s eyes slowly turning bright red. 

It takes a very long time for him to open his eyes again. When he does everything is hazy and hurts. Wrongness echoes through and around him. When he goes to anchor himself in the pack bonds there is nothing. He panics. This isn’t right, where are they, how is there no one. He doesn’t even realize his body is doing anything until there are people in the room, some are grabbing him and holding him down while another is trying to talk to him. He drifts back into the black with echoes in his ears. 

The next time he wakes he remembers more but the deep panic of no pack is hard to get around. He can’t move any of his body, he can barely open his eyes or hear anything and the dreaded sense of wrongness won’t go away. It’s not until the fourth or fifth time he wakes up he realizes what is wrong. There is a broken place inside of him where his spark is. It’s not whole, there is something missing. It takes another three times of him waking before he realizes what is gone, alpha. He wants to roar and twist in fury, how dare she take this from him and leave him here. Leave him to rot, to die alone.

He isn’t sure how much time passes, but slowly he starts to be able to process more. He can understand now too when people speak to him, most of the time he ignores it but sometimes it is useful. A few of the nurses speak to him like he understands and will explain what they are doing before they do it. A small part of him that isn’t full of rage at what he has become appreciates them. There are too many who just come in, shove him around, undress him to wash with no explanation or words. He burns at the humiliation. He dreams of fire and ash and pain. Slowly his body starts to knit itself back together. 

Eventually a new nurse comes, he only notices because her scent is different. It smells like the earth mixed with something sharp and bitter. Her eyes take and assess him even as she smiles in the same anane way the others do. Dangerous, his leftover senses whisper at him, this one is dangerous. 

He drifts again, he doesn’t know how long for but it seems shorter than before. The new nurse doesn’t speak to him but she also doesn’t act like he is helpless. She watches him with a tenseness about her as she moves him around. New scents enter his room, sandalwood and lavender, she begins to rub other things onto his skin and there are new tastes in the food he is given. She leaves his blinds open and for the first time in a very long time he feels the moon upon his skin. He barely realizes he has moved until his shaking hands are gripping the window. The moon is full and he is all instinct. Things seem to blur and the wolf takes over. 

When he opens his eyes that morning he is back in the bed and he can’t move again. Rage courses through him, he was free, why is it all stuck again. A hand grips his and for the first time he hears her speak. 

“You want to do that again, don’t you, Peter, you want to be healed and run. Your wolf is caged here by broken oaths and pack bonds. I can give you what you want most, freedom, pack. I can heal you but I need something from you in return.” 

There is power trickling through him, foreign power, from her then. Ah, a witch, if his mind hadn’t been so broken he would have known that the instant she walked into the room. She wants a deal, he could do that. 

“What do you want?” His voice is hoarse and it hurts to use it. 

She smiles at him. Danger, he instincts scream at him but he pushes that down. He is an omega now, betrayed and abandoned by the ones he gave everything to protect. He needs this if he is ever to be whole again. Needs a bond, any bond. Later he can plot and plan against her but for right now even though it makes his wolf snarl and rage, he needs her. 

More time passes, he slowly gets stronger and he can feel so much more now. With it also comes more pain as he begins to feel again, as his cells regenerate, breaking down the scarred tissue and building new ones. Every full moon gives him enough strength to leave and hunt. His connection with the pack land grows and starts to solidify. It isn’t right though, it isn’t what it should be. The broken part of his spark twists and burns remembering what it felt in that moment as Alpha. 

Things still blur at times, some days he wakes up to the nurse cleaning off blood and dirt and he has no memory of what happened. He hates this but is powerless against her still. One night is different. It’s not the full moon but he feels a pull to his bones. He doesn’t realize he followed it until he distantly registers he’s standing in a clearing. There is someone there, another wolf, that makes him angry. How dare another wolf trespass here, so close to where his family died? Snarling he leaps forward claws out, he has caught them by surprise and feels blood on his hands. The unknown wolf fights back but it’s too late now and soon Peter’s claws are ripping out their throat. 

Power rushes into him, filling up that aching empty part of his spark. This is right, this is how it should be. His tie to the land strengthens and he can feel it all now. Filled with the rush of new power he shifts fully into wolf and howls in victory. He barely spares a thought to the dead wolf beneath him, it’s time to go make a pack. He lets go and runs letting his senses guide him. His spark will guide him to his pack now, all he has to do is follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wrote this originally as background for the WIP I'm writing but it doesn't exactly fit anymore but I still like so I'm posting it on it's own. Cora is with the rest of them because I just don't buy into the she survived and ran away on her own part, werewolf or not.


End file.
